


Нашествие поргов

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, animal cruelty, porgs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: «Супримаси» заполонили порги, и в конце концов остался лишь один способ решения проблемы. Операция сложная, но генерал Хакс предусмотрел все. Или нет?
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Нашествие поргов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Porged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266455) by [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda). 



> Special thanks to **valda** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Нашествие выходило из-под контроля. Создавалось впечатление, что на месте сотни уничтоженных гнезд тут же возникала тысяча. Эти существа размножались так невероятно быстро, что Армитаж сомневался, удастся ли их уничтожить без полной эвакуации личного состава и последующей дезинфекции корабля. И организация такой эвакуации грозила обернуться сущим кошмаром: по размерам и вместимости «Супримаси» не уступал городу. Плюс потребовалось бы как-то удостовериться, что никто из эвакуированных случайно не прихватил с собой пернатого пассажира, иначе все старания оказались бы напрасными.

Рен сначала посмеивался, но когда он начал находить яйца в своей сменной одежде — как-то раз обнаружил их даже в шлеме, — а его любимый тренировочный зал заполонили летающие, орущие вторженцы, то заговорил по-другому.

— Я их всех убью, — негодующе заявил Кайло, на лету разрубив порга световым мечом. Обожженная, рассеченная пополам тушка тяжело шмякнулась на дюрасталь и дважды коротко подпрыгнула.

— Малоэффективно, — неодобрительно заметил Армитаж и, взвизгнув, попятился от внезапно раздавшегося хлопанья крыльев прямо у себя перед носом. — Но по известным причинам приятно, — процедил он. — Ничего не поделаешь, придется эвакуироваться.

Итак, началась долгая и сложная операция. Организация перемещения на другие корабли и союзные планеты, скрытая проверка каждого корабля, отчаливающего от «Супримси», и доставка ядовитого газа в объемах, достаточных, чтобы целиком заполнить дредноут типа «Мега». На это ушли недели, но наконец все завершилось.

Рену и Хаксу оставалось покинуть корабль, и можно было дистанционно распылять яд.

Они сели в последний на борту шаттл. Рен убедился, что в шаттл не пробрался ни один мерзкий порг. Когда они вылетели из ангара в открытый космос, Армитаж глубоко вздохнул:

— Наконец-то. Эта операция оказалась ничем не проще проекта «Старкиллер».

— Убей их, — с жаром ответил Рен. — Убей их всех.

Армитаж улыбнулся и нажал на кнопку.

Где-то в глубине души шевельнулось беспокойство. Словно он что-то забыл. Но нет, Армитаж предусмотрел все, и быстродействующий яд уже наверняка затопил все отсеки «Супримаси».

— Я только доложу Верховному лидеру об успехе операции, — гордо сообщил он Рену и потянулся к коммуникатору.

Его рука замерла на полпути к кнопке вызова.

— Крифф.


End file.
